


Centipede in My House

by CLSB



Series: Pet Ghoul [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, He's stuck in his kakuja form, Hide reunites with Kaneki in a different circumstance, Kakuja, Kaneki has animalistic traits, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLSB/pseuds/CLSB
Summary: Hide knew it was a terrible idea to go out and investigate on his own. But of course, the saying goes curiosity killed the cat. But fortunately for him, satisfaction brought it back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU in which Hide is a Rank 3 Investigator and has finally reunited with his bff, except it was a bad timing to meet up with him when he’s in his Kakuja form.

A young Ghoul Investigator panted as he leaned against a tree trunk. His superior had just ordered him to retreat to a safer place since his quinque broke, which now lay limply in his hand.

He froze and held his breath when he heard rustling from behind a bush a few feet away from him. Honey brown eyes scanned the area to see that he was completely alone in the woods with a potential threat standing a few steps away from him. He hoped it was just a squirrel.

But even so, curiosity had gotten the best out of Hideyoshi Nagachika, Rank 3 Investigator. With shaky steps, Hide cautiously approached the bushes, gloved hand tightly clutching the broken quinque.

Hide held his breath and slowly peeked his way through the bush. He unmanly squeaked when he saw a figure licking his hands covered in red substance- _blood._

They-or rather _he_ from the looks of it- had hair white as now which were dirtied with dry blood. He wore some kind of black skin-tight suit which showed off his back. Speaking of back, there was a giant dark-purple centipede-like tail protruding from it.  

 _‘Holy horse crap. What a lucky day to encounter a ghoul at this time,’_ Hide thought sarcastically. He was about to retreat when his foot accidentally snapped a branch- _‘How cliché my death will be’._

The ghoul snapped his head to where the young man was hiding and lowly growled in warning. He was crouching on all fours, black nails scratching against the ground in preparation to pounce like a hungry lion. The centipede kagune snapped side to side, ready to strike.

When the ghoul finally faced his foe, Hide finally got a good glimpse of his face. Even though it was covered by a purple beak-like mask with a creepy kakugan on the middle, his face was so very familiar to the blonde man.

Hide screeched when the ghoul swiftly pounced on him and held him down on the ground. Gulping, Hide tried something that will hopefully save his life.

“K-Kaneki… I-if you’re Kaneki then it’s me, Hide! Hideyoshi Nagachika! Y-You’re best friend in the whole wide world, remember? I put gum in your hair in 8th grade!”

The ghoul tilted his head to the side and slowly leaned in to sniff against Hide’s neck while it’s kagune tail swayed slowly from behind him.

The investigator gasped when he felt the quinque get taken away from his hands by the centipede kagune while the ghoul was still sniffing at his neck. Hide then heard something coming out from the ghoul’s-who is possibly Kaneki-throat. Something like a mini lawnmower. Or rather a purring sound.

 _‘It would be adorable in a different circumstance’,_ Hide thought with a quiet chuckle. He tried to test the limits and very slowly brought his hand to rest on top of the ghoul’s head. When the ghoul made no threatening advance, Hide gently petted and scratched the soft white locks.

“So you really are Kaneki?”

The ghoul- _Kaneki-_ huffed in what Hide might assume as an approval. Kaneki nuzzled against Hide’s neck, making a noise of delight at the affectionate action he was receiving from the blonde man.

Hide laughed, “I finally found you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda starting to run out of ideas due to school work. So if you have anything you want to see/happen, just comment below and maybe I'll consider it :)
> 
> [Not beta'd, will edit at a later date]  
> [Last chapter was fixed of any mistake/error]

Hide sighed as he leaned back on the couch. It was a very tiring day, herding Kaneki back to his apartment after letting his superior know that he was safe and that he wasn’t shredded up by a rogue ghoul.

Currently, Kaneki was sniffing curiously at his surroundings. His tail grew smaller to accommodate the small space of Hide’s apartment.

The blonde man stretched his arms above his head. He grunted when the centipede-like ghoul suddenly jumped onto his lap. Hide huffed in amusement as the ghoul sat down and rested his head against the investigator’s chest.

“You’re like a huuuge kitten”, Hide mused as he stroked Kaneki’s snow white locks, earning a content purr from the ghoul. Hide sighed and rested a finger against his chin in thought. “Now what to do about your kakuja and food supply…”

Kaneki tilted his head and his lone kakugan stared at the man. Hide gently touched the kakuja masked, “Neki, can’t you get out of your kakuja form? You’re not any danger anymore.”

The ghoul huffed and shook his head away from the hand and returned back to his previous position of cuddling against his human. Hide rolled his eyes and returned back to petting his head as he thought of ways to take care of his animalistic friend.

xXx

“Kaneeekiiii~! Come here buddy!” Hide called out as he held a saucer filled with meat that he took from a suicide victim. He put down the saucer on the kitchen floor when he heard loud thumping getting closer.

Kaneki skidded to a stop and started to devour his meal with his bare hands, his centipede tail swaying side to side. Hide sat down on the dining table to eat his own meal.

It had been a week since Hide gained a new pet. Well, he knew that ‘pet’ was such a degrading term for his childhood friend but he can’t help it, Kaneki just acted like one no matter how hard Hide tried to bring back the old Kaneki. He tried to make him talk, tried to persuade him to get out of his kakuja mode, but nothing worked. So he just sighed and did his best to take care of his ghoulish companion.

When it was time for the man to go to work to the most ironic place ever in his situation, he called out to the ghoul and crouched down to face him. Hide cupped Kaneki’s face and cooed, “Kaneki, I’m going to go to work now. You behave until I get back, okay?”

Kaneki hummed in response and nuzzled against Hide’s neck. The man swore that if the kakuja mask wasn’t in the way, then Kaneki would be licking his face like a dog.

When his human left, Kaneki usually spends his day sitting by the door to wait for his return, play with the toys his human bought him or nap on the couch or bed. It was very boring, and Kaneki has had thoughts of going to the outside world. But he went against it when his human told him not to, so as to not anger him Kaneki obeyed his warning and just wait till his human gets back.

Sometimes, his human would come back smelling like ghoul, especially his suitcase that he brings everywhere. Kaneki was curious and tried to ask him about it. But what always come out of his mouth were grunts and huffs. So he just let it go, at least his human isn’t dead.

Oh it would be very horrible if his human died. He was just so familiar to the ghoul, as if he had known him ever since forever. So he swore that he won’t eat his human and stay with him as his loyal companion.

Besides, he loved his human so much. Kaneki can’t wait till he gets back and read to him while they cuddle on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short since my brain cells are starting to fail me. Oops

It was a quiet evening in the Nagachika household. Both ghoul and human were peacefully lounging on the couch. Hide was running his hands through Kaneki’s soft hair as he watched his favorite detective show while the ghoul slumbered with his head on the human’s lap.

Hide stretched his arms once his show was over and yawned.

“…de…”

The man chocked on his own spit at the small syllable the ghoul let out. He looked down at his companion with wonder in his honey brown eyes. “What was that, Neki? Can you repeat that?”

Kaneki looked up at his beloved human and slightly tilted his head. “Hi…De…”

Hide cupped both his hands on his own cheeks and let out a _very unmanly squeal_.  “My baby’s first word!”

The ghoul let out a confused sound and snuggled back against Hide’s lap. Hide chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, alright. Let’s go to bed.”

At the word ‘bed’, Kaneki immediately jumped off his human and sprinted towards the bedroom. He pounced onto the soft mattress and snuggled down under the comforter. Hide had bought a bigger bed when he realized that Kaneki won’t leave him alone when he slept, so why not sleep at the same bed?

Hide did his nigthly routine in the bathroom and came to the bedroom wearing a soft shirt and banana-patterned boxers. He lifted off the covers and settled himself down next to the ghoul.

The blonde put his arms around Kaneki when the ghoul immediately went to rest his head on the blonde’s chest.

“G’night, Kaneki.”

“…Hide…”

_‘Squeal’_

XxX

_Scratch scratch_

“Neki…”

_Scratch scraaatch_

“Kaneki…”

_Scraaaaaaatch_

Hide sighed, “You’re not gonna stop till I say yes, aren’t you?”

Kaneki whined and kept scratched on the wooden door, his tail flicking impatiently behind him. Hide crouched down beside Kaneki and patted his head affectionately. “Neki, you know it’s dangerous for you to go out. Especially when its day time.”

The ghoul just whined louder and continued to scratch the door. The human sighed deeply in exasperation. “Okaaay, how about this. If you’re _really_ behaved when I get back, we’ll see if we can go on a little stroll. Sound good?”

Kaneki perked up (along with it’s tail) and chanted Hide’s name with his soft, quiet voice. “Hide… Hiiideee…”

Hide laughed when Kaneki nuzzled his neck. “Alright, I gotta go to work now. Behave okay?”

Kaneki watched his loving companion leave once again and waited in anticipation for his return. Oh, he’ll be a good boy for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki is a good doggo


End file.
